Snapped
by caleyforniadreamin
Summary: Lilly hates Nick Jonas. So how is she supposed to deal with him for a few months, stuck on tour? Full summary in my profile; this fic is legal. It's Lilly Truscott centric, therefore it belongs in Hannah Montana. NO Jonabotics. Read and review, please.
1. In Which Lilly Gets A Surprise

"…the most annoying, insufferable, horniest pubescent jerk I've ever had the displeasure to meet

**A/N: Don't take Lilly's vent on Nick as anything personal. Personally, I'm in love with the boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hannah Montana, or Jonas Brothers related.**

"…the most annoying, insufferable, conceited _jerk_ I've ever had the displeasure to meet!" I finished my rant breathing heavily. My friend Miley was looking at me deeply amused.

I had just been venting about my _extreme_ dislike for one Nick Jonas. I had gone to Miley to vent, because she and him kinda had some freak flirty-type thing going on the first time she met him. Then again, she first met him while she was Hannah Montana. Well, whatever. The fact of the matter was I knew Miley would be there to listen. She didn't hate Nick—on the contrary, they were good friends. Yet I guess since I had been her friend for the past—what was it? Four years?—she felt the need to remain loyal to me.

And I was immensely grateful for it. I completely take back any negative thoughts I may have ever thought about her. With her just sitting here, listening, she was a true friend.

…that was a complete unintentional link to one of her songs.

Just as I was about to tell Miley exactly how much it meant to me that she was letting me complain to her, I heard her let out a little laugh.

"…what?" I asked. Miley tried to conceal a smile, but failed miserably as a huge grin cracked onto her face. "_Whaaaaaat_?"

"I'm sorry, but," she snorted. Nice, Miley. Very lady-like. "It just sounds to me like you're pining after him."

Hold up. Rewind. _What did she just say?_

"_Pining_?" I said, my voice hitching up several decibels. "Miley, were you not listening? Didn't you hear the part where I said I'd rather be Rico's slave for the rest of my life then be stuck in a room with Nick for five minutes?"

"Hmm…to me, it sounded more like, 'Oh Miley, I completely fell head over heels for Nicholas Jerry Jonas, and I need him now,'" Miley joked.

"Your brain's malfunctioning; that got totally L-I-T."

"L-I-T?"

"Lost in Translation…"

"I know that," Miley laughed. "I just never thought you'd use a phrase like that."

"I'm full of surprises," I said, shrugging.

"Which just adds fuel to my fire that you like Nick," Miley said, while smiling mischievously.

"Please excuse me while I go hit my head on something pointy," I said.

I made to get up, but Miley quickly grabbed my wrist and sat me down.

"Lilly, come on, he isn't a bad guy," Miley said. "Why do you even dislike him anyway?"

"Because when you're not around, the 'angel' act dissipates," I said. "He's a full-blown jerk. I think he's like…schizo or bipolar."

Miley sighed.

"Lilly, I'm afraid you'll just have to learn how to get along with Nick," she said. I gave her a confused look.

"Uhm, why?" I asked.

"Uh…no reason, no reason at all!" she said quickly.

"Miley Ray…," I started.

"Lilly, shouldn't you be heading home?" Miley asked. "Uh, I'll call you later. I have to ask you something."

"Why later?" I asked. "Why not now?"

"Because I want to make sure I'm not within reach for you to strangle me," Miley said, somewhat nervously. "Now, shoo."

I shot her a weird look. Shrugging, I grabbed my Hurley hoodie and walked into the slightly chilly air. I began my walk home, my mind focused on what Miley could possibly ask me, and why I'd strangle her for it.

Maybe she broke my skateboard…well, I wouldn't exactly strangle her for that, and I have a lot of extra boards. This definitely had me stumped. I was about three seconds away from getting the whole cliché, lost-in-thought getup (tapping chin, stroking "beard," stuff like that) when I bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize…

…but immediately stopped when I saw who—I'm sorry, I meant what—the offending object was.

_Him_.

I guess I never did get around to mentioning that he lived in my neighborhood. Well, he did. Along with his three brothers and parents.

You see, Kevin was a wicked awesome guy. He was basically the guy I could sit down with and talk to for hours. Joe was hilarious, and not to mention incredibly cute. It'd be safe to say that I like him.

So take that, Miley.

And Frankie was just Frankie. You couldn't dislike him no matter how hard you tried, he was so adorable.

But, Nick? I hated him with every fiber of my being. He made me want to shoot myself in the foot.

"Oh, hey," Nick said, flashing me a cocky grin. Ooh, I really wanted to punch him. I gave an involuntary jerk of the head and stepped to the side. "At a lost for words? I see that often happens when I'm around you."

I snorted and continued walking. To my dismay, Nick decided to follow me. He fell into step next to me. I tried my hardest to ignore the walking, talking slug beside me.

"Joe's been wondering why you haven't been around," Nick said, almost conversationally. "Why haven't you?"

"You," I stated simply.

"Me?" Nick said, then broke out in another annoying grin. "Oh, I see. You're so smothered when I'm around. You feel like you want to tear my clothes off."

"You're sick," I snapped.

"But am I telling the truth?"

"No, you're rambling on delusionally. Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Look, Lilly, I know you like me, so just admit it."

"I refuse."

"So, you do?"

"No, I don't want to entertain your fantasies any longer!" I screamed. I turned to face him. Ugh, I just hated him so much. "Leave me alone, you insensitive prick!" I huffed and made my way into my house.

Grumbling about my hatred for Nick, I climbed the stairs. Just as I entered my room, I felt my cell vibrate. I looked at the screen before I opened it.

_**One New Text: Miley**_

I eagerly opened it.

_so, plz dont kill me._

Confused, I texted back.

_Why would I kill you?_

Not even a minute later, I received: _cuz hannah is goin on tour w/ the jobros_

I was still incredibly confused. What did I care that Miley was going to go on tour with them? I mean, I felt a little jealous that she was going to be spending so much time with Kevin and Joe. But then, sympathy—as well as a deep gratitude towards karma—arose as I remembered that Nick would be there, too. Yet, I still didn't know why that should affect me. My phone vibrated once more, and I opened the text from Miley.

_lola is coming 2._

Oh, for the love of God.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! What do you think? Any thoughts/suggestions?**

**Oh, and who likes this thought for the Nilly/Jola thing:**

**Joe and Lola date for just a bit, Lilly's other identity ISN'T revealed on tour. Nick just begins to get to her through texting Lilly, who is actually Lola, but he doesn't know that.**

**If you understood that…well, good for you, cuz I sure didn't…**


	2. In Which Karma Owes Lilly One

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers. (Although I wish I owned Frankie…) I also don't own ANY familiar names that may be mentioned.**

The Jonas' didn't know who Miley was. She kept to herself around them, fearful that they would recognize her as Hannah. It was extremely unfortunate for me that they decided to move next door. Well, it wasn't unfortunate, except for the fact that they had decided to bring Nick with them. I had to really focus whenever I talked to Joe or Kevin, to make sure I didn't slip anything.

I couldn't even call Miley by her name. After much thought, and a few arguments with Jackson, Miley exclaimed, "That's it! Call me Jackie!" So that's what I have to say whenever Joe asked me where I had been. At "Jackie's." It would save me so much trouble if I just said, "Oliver's," but I had never considered it before.

I hate those times when my brain stops working.

Ohsnap!

I was sitting in Miley's living room, quietly grumbling about how Miley loved plotting on ruining my life. The fiend was currently in her kitchen, on the phone with Nick, as "Hannah." I glared at her as she paced, laughing every so often.

"Yeah, I was thinking of bringing Lola," she said. "Luftnagle. Uh, right, 'grape head,' as Joe so lovingly puts it." At this, she grinned over at me. I promptly stuck out my tongue and folded my arms across my chest. Miley rolled her eyes slightly and returned to the conversation.

"Okay, thanks Nick, see you tomorrow!" With that, she hung up the phone. She walked towards me and sat down on the couch. Focusing her gaze on me, she waited me to say something. Might as well entertain the notion.

"Hey," I said casually.

"You know, when we're on tour, you have to be nice to Nick," she said. I scoffed.

"Nice? No," I said. "Civil? _Maybe_."

"Lilly, he thinks that Lola is all good with him," Miley said. "If you use your sarcasm, he'll know it's you. If he discovers your secret, BAM! He discovers mine."

I groaned. I couldn't blow Miley's secret, no matter how torturous this was going to be. This was going to be incredibly hard, taunting Nick Jonas was my major source of happiness. But, this tour (and her secret) was really important to Miley, so I made my decision. I'd bite my tongue. At least until I couldn't handle it anymore, in which case I'd simply throttle Nick.

"Fine," I huffed. Miley squealed.

"Oh, thank you, Lilly!" she said, collapsing my lungs in a bear hug. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for! This means so much to me!"

I smiled. I suppose this is why I do good things. I like seeing people happy.

Except Nick Jonas, but that's another matter completely.

"So, how long must this last?" I asked.

"Three months," Miley answered. I swallowed a rising groan, and let out a strangled little laugh. "Don't worry, Lilly, since Nick thinks he and Lola are friends, then he should be nice."

"I suppose," I said. "But, oh man, Miley…Lola has like ten different wigs and styles. What am I going to do for three months? The Jonas' will know that my wigs are wigs if I changed them daily."

"Hmm, leave it to me," Miley said. "Lola will have a complete makeover."

"You're gonna make me wear Hollister, aren't you?" I sighed, reading Miley's mind. It would be the exact opposite of Lilly and Lola, which would throw the Jonas' off my trail.

"Uhm, I was thinking of doing that," Miley said. "I mean, Lilly's got this cool skater style. Lola's got this crazy, rocky, punk style. If we changed the style, you'll be like, seriously disguised. I mean, I know Nick, Joe, and Kevin wouldn't expect Lilly to wear all of that kind of stuff. It'll throw them off."

See what I mean? It's like we shared the same brain. Well, sometimes at least. I'd never submit Miley to this form of torture, if I were in her shoes. Ooh, speaking of her shoes, they were seriously cute. Oh God, no, I'm turning into her.

"Well, what about my wig?" I asked. "We can't have it in a weird color, we can't have it blonde, and I don't think brown would be too great."

"That leaves black," Miley said. "That's a great idea, Lilly! We can just say that Lola decided to start fresh and so she dyed her hair black. Besides, it'll look stunning with your eyes."

"Oh, jeez, my eyes!" I shrieked, jumping up. "Miley, I need colored contacts!"

"What?" she asked, startled. "Why?"

"Joe knows my eyes, Miley," I said, beginning to pace. "Remember back before Oliver knew you were Hannah? And you were so worried that at the CD signing he'd look into your eyes and know it was you? Well, that's what it is with Joe! Miles, he talks about my eyes constantly."

"Ooh," Miley giggled. "Are you trying to get me to start thinking you like Joe, too? Oh, Lilly, pick a Jonas, already!"

"Miley!" I snapped. "I don't like Nick! And yeah, fine, I like Joe."

Miley sat straight up. Her blue eyes grew five sizes larger and her mouth dropped open. I was getting a little worried; it kinda looked like she wasn't breathing. I did _not_ need to be the one responsible for killing Hannah Montana.

"You little sneak!" she cried about thirty seconds later. I thought she was angry, until I saw the huge grin forming on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with Joe?"

"I'm not in love with Joe!" I said, smiling a little. "I just like him a bit."

"How much is 'a bit'?" Miley asked. I shrugged. "Do you think about him a lot?"

"A fair amount, I guess."

"Whenever he's around, do you smile and laugh a lot?"

"Do you not know Joe Jonas? He's a goofball, so of course I do."

"Have you ever found yourself staring at him?"

"Possibly once or twice."

"It's official," Miley grinned. "You got it bad for Danger Jonas." I stuck out my tongue playfully and laughed.

"So does this knock off your insane idea that I'm 'pining' after Nick?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nope!" Miley said. I gave her a weird look.

"But I like Joe, so how can I possibly like Nick?" I asked. "Which I absolutely do not!"

"Look, this is how it's gonna go," Miley said. "You and Joe will definitely have something. But overall, you and Nick are meant to be."

"You're insane," I scoffed.

"I'm a genius," Miley corrected. "But, what color contacts do you want for Lola?" Woah, I had almost completely forgotten about our planning.

We got off topic a lot. This may be a contribution from our best friend ADD. But only maybe.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Green?" Miley asked. I laughed.

"I don't wanna be a female Harry Potter," I said. "Even though Daniel Radcliffe is hottt."

"I like Rupert Grint better," Miley said. "What about brown?"

"I guess that could work," I said. "Come on, let's go to America's Best."

"Nuh-uh," Miley said. "We need these contacts by tomorrow. We're gonna use my special Hannah Hotline!" She whipped out her phone and dialed in a number.

It ended up that I wasn't getting brown contacts. Miley had whoever she was talking to list the colors of contacts available, and she chose a deeper blue color. She hurriedly stuffed her hair in her wig just when the doorbell rang, not even twenty minutes later. She answered the door, smiling, and took the contacts.

"Woah, that was fast," I said, as I caught the box.

"Yep, they don't call it 'Speedy Delivery' just cuz the guy who owns it is named Speedy," Miley said, ripping off the wig. "Look, Lilly, go home and grab the stuff that isn't clothes, shoes, or makeup."

"What does that leave for me to grab?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Uhm, underwear!" Miley said. I giggled. "Just grab stuff like that, say adios to your mama, and get your butt back here for the sleepover!"

"Don't worry, Miley," I said, already heading towards the door. "I'll be back faster then you can spell 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'!"

"Uh, Lilly, I don't know how—" Miley started, but I was halfway down the driveway by then. "…is that even a word?!" I smiled to myself, and continued my walk home.

Three months in an itchy wig, irritating contacts, and the insufferable Nick Jonas.

Karma had better be baking me a big batch of cookies for this.

**Likey? No likey? Lemme know! Read and review, pleasseee.**

**I hope the confusion was lessened a little. If it wasn't, just lemme know, and I'll put a more in-depth clarification in the next chapter. You guys rockkkk. :)**

**-Caley**


	3. In Which Nick's Secret Is Revealed

A/N: You guys are too good to me

**A/N: You guys are too good to me. But that's a good thing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Fifteen minutes later, I returned to Miley's house. I found her sitting on her couch, eyebrows furrowed, mumbling.

"S…U…P…E…R…"

"Miley, I wasn't serious," I said, grinning. She looked up, and smiled.

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do," she told me. She surveyed the contents I had in my backpack and nodded. "Alright, good. Now, let's go get Lola packed!" Gripping my hand, she dragged me up the steps to her bedroom. Once we were in it, she grabbed bags and bags from Hollister.

"It looks to me like you were planning this," I said, watching her put everything into suitcases. Her own suitcases were stacked neatly in the corner of her bedroom.

"Oh, I was," Miley admitted to me. Once she finished packing clothes, makeups, and shoes, she shoved the stuff I brought over in a smaller suitcase. "Now, let's try on Lola's new face!" I gave her a strange look, but shrugged and sat on her bed. I took out my normal contacts and blinked a few times.

I am as blind as a bat. Carefully, I inserted the colored contacts and my vision was restored. I looked at Miley and she grinned.

"They are really pretty, Lilly," she said. "Ready to see your wig?"

I nodded. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a black wig. It was awesome. When she put it on me, it fell to my midback.

"I think I might cut it and style it," Miley said. She grabbed a pair of scissors from her dresser and worked quickly. I sat there, humming.

"This is boring," I burst.

"So let's talk about something," Miley said. A grin formed. "Better yet, let's call Nick!"

"WHAT?" I said, almost slicing my cheek on Miley's scissors. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. I crossed my arms and glowered at the phone, which Miley put on speaker.

"Hey, Hannah," Nick said.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" Miley asked.

"Not much, just playing some guitar," he replied. "I'm really bored." Oh, poor you. Go entertain yourself by falling off a cliff.

"Yeah, me too. Lola's here," Miley said.

"Oh, cool. Tell her I say hi."

"You're actually on speakerphone."

"Oh," Nick said. Dumbass. "Hey, Lola!" I grimaced and flipped the phone off. Miley punched me lightly.

"Hey, Nick," I said, forcing out every syllable.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow," Nick said. "I missed you."

"Oh, ditto," I lied.

"I'm currently dying Lola's hair," Miley said. "A lot of damage from dying it so often, you know?"

"So what are you doing to it?" Nick asked.

"We put in some restoring stuff," Miley fabricated this part. "And I've dyed it black."

"Ooh, sounds amazing," Nick said. I rolled my eyes.

"It will be," Miley agreed.

"Look, Nick, I don't want to cut our conversation short," I said, actually wanting it to be cut short very much. "But we're sort of busy."

"It's cool," Nick said. "Nice talking to you two. See ya tomorrow." I quickly hung up the phone and glared at Miley.

"I hate you," I said.

"No, you don't," Miley smirked.

"I hate it when you're right," I sighed. Miley and I looked at each other and laughed.

OhSnap!

Miley woke me up at a time that I didn't know existed. The suitcases were gone, apparently already on Hannah's tour bus. The bus only needed two more things. Those two things were Hannah and Lola.

While Miley showered and slipped on her Hannah outfit, I put in my contacts and wig. I was very grateful that the Jonas' had their own bus, so Miley and I could take our wigs off at night. I grabbed a pair of Hollister fleece pants and a tank top. I put them on and slid on some flip flops. Miley—or should I say Hannah?—walked in, fully disguised.

"Let's go, Lola, we have to meet the Jonas' at the McDonald's down the road," she said. "And remember, be nice."

I sighed but nodded. We walked outside, only pausing so Miley could lock up the house. The ride to Mikky D's was short and silent. When we arrived, I was suddenly full of dread.

"Mi—Hannah, I really don't want to do this," I said. "I can't be nice to Nick Jonas!"

"Try, Lola, please," Miley said. She jutted her bottom lip out. It ended up that I had to be dragged out of the bus.

Now, I was standing, grumbling, next to Frankie Jonas. He wasn't paying any attention to me, he was too busy deciding on what size McFlurry he wanted.

"Hey, Lola," said Joe. I looked up at him, almost forgetting to breathe. "Woah, you look different. B-but that's a good thing, of course. Different is…good."

I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you think so," I said. "You're looking good yourself." His cheeks faintly turned pink, and he smiled.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, gesturing towards the menu. I looked at it, and finally decided on fries. I went to pull out my wallet, but Joe stopped me. "I got it."

I smiled at him as he handed me the fries. Hannah led us over to the table, knudging me slightly. I flashed her a grin. Joe sat down, then I climbed into the booth, sitting next to him. Frankie and Kevin were sitting across from us. I thought Hannah was going to get in the same side Joe and I were in. But I was sorely mistaken. She sat right next to Kevin, leaving Nick to climb in next to me. I glared at Hannah and kicked her.

"Ow!" she said. The boys turned to look at her. "I, uhm…I bit my tongue…" She shot me a look, to which I gazed back at her in a completely false, innocent confusion. Nick's knee was touching mine. I was tempted to kick him as well, but I was Lola. Not Lilly, Lola; so I had to play nice. Ugh, I sounded five.

Except if I was five I probably would have dumped sand down Nick's pants and stolen his pudding by now.

"Hey, Lola," Nick said. "Wow, you look amazing." Both Joe and I shot Nick an incredulous look.

"Uhm, thanks, Nick!" I said brightly. I didn't even dare to compliment him back. It would probably cause me cardiac arrest. He shot me a cocky grin and stole one of my fries. "You're going to die, Jonas!"

Hannah shot me a warning look, her eyes wide. I swallowed and then laughed, high and false. I lightly shoved him.

"Kidding," I said, returning into "Lola" mode. "But you owe me!" I grabbed a chicken nugget and popped it into my mouth. This acting was going to kill me, I could tell that already.

"Fair enough," Nick grinned. He took out his phone and flipped it open. Curiousity got the best of me, and I peered at the backround.

Woah, holy crap. Was that _me_? Yes, that was my school picture. I always had this crazy style, and I knew it had to be me. My blonde hair was curly, and I had a shoelace tied around my head—a fashion style I stole from Joe. I had actually smiled this year, and I loved my eyes.

Nicholas Jonas had my school picture as his phone backround. Most girls would be screaming. I, on the other hand was thinking more along the lines of:

WHAT A CREEPER!

"Oh, hah, this is Lilly," Nick said, noticing me looking at…me. "She's my neighbor."

"Nick's in love with her," Joe told me, smirking. Nick looked away sheepishly, confirming what Joe said.

Someone kill me with a spork.

**A/N: Oh, boy…ahhaa. Did you like? Review. :D**


	4. In Which Lilly Has A Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY people, or things, in this chapter…and story.**

Hold. The. Phone.

Back up.

Whatever way you want to put it, just pause time and make what just happened not happen! I felt like I was being Punk'd, except there was no possible way that it could have been so. After alternating waves of shock and nausea, I finally mustered enough courage to look at Miley. I immediately wished I hadn't.

I could hardly recognize Miley (or Hannah…well, you know!) because there was a huge banana covering her face. Oh, wait. That was her smile. Well, good, I hope her face gets stuck that way. _That's_ enough to give Hannah's fans nightmares until she's forty.

"Oh," finally I spoke, but that was all I could spit out.

"Yeah, it's really funny," Joe said. "Especially when he comes home all, 'Lilly's so amazing! Today, she told me to go choke on an avacado!'"

I couldn't recall ever commanding Nick to choke on an avacado, but I got the gist of what Joe was saying. My incredible witty remarks and biting sarcasm gave Nick pleasure. Some sick, twisted form of pleasure.

How is it that my strength was ultimately my downfall? Irony just decided to bite me in the ass.

"She's never told me to choke on an avacado!" Nick said. "She's told me to do plenty of other things, but she's never gone as far as to use fruit to wish death upon me."

"Well, if she says all of these horrible things to you, why do you like her?" I said sharply. Both Joe and Nick looked at me in surprise. I knew that they thought maybe I had possible feelings for Nick, which almost had me laughing and crying at the same time. "I mean, don't you think it's sort of pointless? Why bother with someone who causes you misery, Nicky?" I put on a false concern, even testing my limits so far as to comfortingly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Because she gives me that special feeling," Nick said. "When she insults me, it makes me feel, in a weird sort of way, honored that she even takes her time to do so. It's sorta like she likes me."

Ewewewewwwww! How delusional can this kid _get_? I know that adults always tell you that if someone makes fun of you, it's because they like you, but seriously? It's usually not the case. Usually, the bully just doesn't like your kid, and your attempts to get their hopes up only gets crushed—along with your kids lungs. Congratulations, I sure am glad you never decided to be a counselor.

"How…adorable," I said. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom. Hannah, come with?" Hannah nodded and we slipped off into the McDonald's bathroom.

"OHHH MY GOSH, LOLA!" she squealed. "Nick likes you! Well, not Lola you, but Lilly you, oh my gosh!"

"This is horrible," I said flatly. "Horr-i-ble. And what happened to your enthusiam of my liking Joe?"

"Oh, that's still there," Miley assured. "But it's kinda hidden under all my enthusiam of NICK LIKING YOU!"

"Shh!" I hissed. "Miles, no one knows you're Hannah and that I'm Lilly."

"Yeah, that's a little sad that Nick doesn't know the source of his affection is actually on tour with him," Miley said wistfully. "Maybe when you guys are married and have fifty kids you can tell him."

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked, my eyes doubling in size. "I am not marrying Nick. I am especially not having fifty kids with Nick. Nick will be lucky to even get a hug from me when I have a lapse of sanity after this tour."

Miley just shrugged and had me follow her out from the bathroom. As we walked back to our table, we caught some things from the boys' conversation.

"Do you think Lola likes me?" Joe was asking Nick and Kevin. Nick, however, was too busy staring at his backround. The way he was hypnotized by mini-me was slightly unsettling.

"I think she's interested in you," Kevin said supportingly. "You should definitely tell her that you like her."

"You think?" Joe asked, cocking his head slightly. How adorable!

"Yeah, and when you and Lola are together, we can finally get Nick with Lilly!" Kevin said, smiling. The smile I was wearing slipped off quite quickly. I glanced at Miley, but she was no consolation at all, what with her face being blocked by that banana smile again.

"Lilly?!" Nick jumped up, looking around frantically.

Holy shit, he's pathetic. Nick's eyes caught sight of Miley and I, and he waved. We walked up to the table, with a lot of reluctance from me.

"Hey, guys," Miley/Hannah said. "Lola's not feeling too well, so we're going to go back to our tour bus. Talk to you later!" I shot her the best oh-my-god-thank-you-so-much-you're-a-lifesaver look I could, and hurried outside.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her. She returned the hug and then dragged me back on the bus. After locking the door, she tore off her wig. I did the same.

"This tour is going to be _interesting_," Miley said.

"Oh, it certainly will be," I mumbled.

"I can't believe Nick likes you!" Miley said. "It's so weird that you're on tour with the boy you hate and he _likes_ you. Isn't fate awesome?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, sarcastically. "But karma's a bitch."

"You're pretty big on that karma stuff," Miley said, pointing out the obvious.

"Sometimes, she's my best friend," I said, putting on a spooky voice. "And others…she's my worst nightmare."

"Ooookay, weirdo!" Miley said. She walked to the fridge to get a Vitamin Water. "What are you going to do about this love triangle?"

"There is no _love triangle_," I said defensively. "It's a love…line, between Joe and I, and Nick is just some odd angle who decided to jump in!"

Miley just shook her head and walked into her room on the bus, leaving me to think on my own.

I knew what I was going to do; I was going to stick with Joe.

See, the only problem was, I needed a way to get Nick out of the picture. Without killing him, cuz I can go to jail for that. And there is no way Joe and I could be together if I was in jail.

What's a girl to do?

**Like it? Let me know in a review. :) Oh, and no matter WHAT Miss Truscott says, this is a NILLY. Cuz I'm the author, that's why.**


	5. In Which Things Get Sticky

Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggg

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggg.**

There is a minor setback to not being famous, yet having famous friends. It's that when your famous friends are busy _being_ famous, you're left all alone. Well, I wasn't completely on my own. I was backstage with Frankie. That kid was the coolest kid you'd ever meet.

"I have to go, Lola," he said.

"What?" I said, frantically. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…on stage…" he answered. "I'm needed during Lovebug."

"Fine, leave me," I sniffed.

"I'll be back real soon, don't be mad!" Frankie said pleadingly.

I just smiled and then he left. I knew he had made his entrance when the crowd went absolutely crazy.

Sighing dejectedly, I sat on the table with a huge platter of strawberries and a chocolate fountain. I grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the fountain. Instead of wallowing in my lonliness, I went to my favorite hobby: thinking of ways to get rid of Nick.

No, not _that_ kind of "getting rid of," haven't we discussed that already? I can't go to jail. I was just trying to get Nick off of my tail.

I couldn't insult him, because for some reason he _likes_ it. But there was no way I'd ever pretend I like him, that just might kill me. It was already hard enough being nice to him as Lola. It was official. Nick had backed me into a corner. There was no way out of it.

OhSnap!

After the concert, I hurried Miley into her tour bus. As we tore off her wigs, I told her the amazing idea I had while the show was going on.

"Why don't you go out with Nick?" I suggested.

"Uh…" Miley said. "Several reasons. 1. I don't like Nick. 2. I'm dating Jake, remember? 3. I could never steal him from you."

"But I want you to!" I said. "Miley, come on! It's Nick! Ew!"

"Why do you continue to pretend you don't like him?" she asked.

"It's not pretend," I said. "I don't _pretend_ I have dreams in which he mysteriously falls onto a bed of hot coals that I—I mean, someone—put under his sheets."

"You're very twisted," Miley observed.

"Uh, duh," I said. "I don't know what to do."

Miley sat down on a seat, and tucked her legs underneath her. Her eyes clouded over, and her forehead wrinkled as she thought. She looked rather silly.

"Text him," she said finally.

"Uh, what?" I asked. "Miley, you are _way_ behind in this. I don't want to talk to him. I want him to leave me alone."

"I'm a true romantic!" Miley said. "I find his love for you sweet."

"And I find it disgusting," I interrupted.

"Lilly, listen to me," Miley said. "You have _never_ given Nick a chance."

"Because he's _never_ deserved a chance," I said. "The very first time I met him as Lilly he was…ugh."

"Well, now that you're on tour, you can finally give him a chance!" Miley said brightly.

"And I am, as _Lola_," I said. "Isn't it nice that at least half of me is being nice to him? The other half doesn't have to exactly deal with him. Well, she does, but he doesn't know that, so he'll just be nice to my tour-half while he thinks my home-half is happily at home, plotting on ways to get rid of him. Then he'll get happy and tell tour-me all about home-me, and tour-me will get very ill."

Miley just sat there, looking very confused. She never really did get my logic. It made sense, didn't it? I just wanted to deal with him as little as possible.

"Right, whatever," Miley said. "Look, can't you at least try to talk to him as Lilly?"

"Nope," I answered. "I'll just talk to him as Lola, and then after this tour, I'll completely cut myself off from him."

"That'll kill him," Miley said softly.

"Good!" I said, almost hysterically. "I'll be free, finally!"

There was a knock at the door. Miley and I made a quick scramble for our wigs. I was just fixing mine as Hannah answered the door. In walked the Devil himself, flanked with his two brothers. I smiled quickly at them.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you guys want to come over to our tour bus," Kevin offered. "Frankie wants to play Go Fish."

"Go Fish is like our poker," Joe said. I laughed slightly, and then looked at Hannah. I shrugged at her, leaving the decision up to her.

"Sure, we'd love to," Hannah replied. "Let's go, Lola." I nodded and we headed out of the tour bus. As we were making the short walk to JB's tour bus, Nick knudged me aside for a second.

"I need your advice, Lola," he said.

"I'm not too good at giving advice, Nick," I said. "Why not ask Hannah?"

"I don't know, I just kind of feel like I know you more," he said. Oh, really? Wonder why…

You know, I really don't get how he hasn't exactly figured it out yet. You'd think if he really likes me like he says, he'd know it was me when I smiled, or something. Maybe he's just stupid.

"Oh, okay then," I said. "Sure, sure, what do you need advice on?"

I probably should have seen it coming. It was sort of obvious, but then again, I'm blind to the obvious. Nick dropped the ultimatum.

"I need you to help me win over Lilly."

**Dundundun. Okay, this chapter was lame, but yeah…the next one should be like a lot better. Leave reviews?**

**-Caley.**


	6. In Which Something Gets Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana.

Stunned, I slowly turned to Nick, as though I didn't hear him right.

"Uhm, what?" I asked.

"I need you to help me win over Lilly," Nick repeated.

"…oh," I said.

This was absolutely terrible. I mean, I had no idea what I could have possibly done to God, but he sure was acting quite evil to me. Curse you Karma! And here I thought we were good friends! I was sorely mistaken, apparently.

"Will you do it?" he asked.

"I really don't know, Nick," I said. "Like I said, I'm not the type of person who gives good advice…"

"Please, Lola!" Nick begged. "I need to win her over. I need her."

I was torn between throwing up or smacking him. I contemplated doing both, but thought that would probably be a little complicated. I just sighed.

"Fine," I said, before I could even think about how horrible it could be. But I had a plan brewing in the back of my head. I was going to sabotage his little plan to win me over. Because that was the last thing I wanted. So, what else was there to do but to tell him to do the exact opposite that it would do to win me over?

"Thank you so much, Lola!" Nick said. "I owe you, big time."

"You do," I said truthfully. "So…tell me a little bit about this girl, so I can think of ways you can…wooh her."

So, instead of going to play cards, Nick led me into his room, and sat me on his bed while he sat in a chair by his desk.

Then Nick was sent into a full fledge whirlwind of facts I already knew about myself. I should have taken pills this morning that would keep my stomach in check. I felt about three seconds away from just passing out from disgust. A half an hour later—no, I am _not_ exaggerating—he finally drew a much needed breath, and awaited my guru-ness.

"Okay, so," I said, finally. "I'll make a list of things you should do to win Lilly over, alright?"

Nick nodded eagerly.

"Thanks again, Lola," he said. "You don't know how important this is to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I can only imagine," I spat bitterly.

Nick leaned back in his chair expectantly, as if he wanted me to start the list right away. Well, hate to break it to you, Fro-boy, but Lola's brain isn't as quick-as-a-whip as it was before this tour. And why is that? Because you just had to ruin my life with your irritating infatuation with me. I got up from the bed, causing Nick to hurriedly scramble up from his chair.

"Aren't you going to make the list?" he asked.

"Not quite yet," I said. "I need time to think, boy."

"Oh, okay, that's totally cool," Nick said quickly. "You—you know where I am. Get back to me whenever." He made for the door, probably going to join his brothers.

"Hey, Nick," I called, before he left. He paused, and looked back at me.

"Yeah, Lola?"

"Can you answer something honestly?" I asked.

"For you? Yeah," he grinned. "I owe you, remember?"

"Riiight," I said. "Why—exactly _why_ do you like her so much?"

Nick stood at the doorway, looking at me in shock. I wanted the complete honest answer as to why he strived to crumble my self-esteem with his persistance. He had better give it to me.

"I like her because she makes me feel different," Nick answered finally. "No other girl can do that."

"That's all?" I asked, taken aback.

Here I was, expecting an hour-long explanation of Nick's heartfelt tales about me and the weird thing he does with my pictures at night. And all I got was that I make him feel _different_? How completely anti-climactic. If he wanted to feel different, why don't we send him to Venus? That would solve a lot of problems.

"Well, there is one other thing," Nick sighed.

"What's that?" I asked, somewhat eagerly. So I was curious, sue me.

"I don't like her," he admitted. "I love her." With that, he left. He left, leaving me standing near his bed in complete and utter shock. Him liking me was one thing…but _loving_ me? How did he even know he loved me? It could just be like…hormones, or something, right?

Yet, something in the back of my brain was telling me Nick was one hundred percent serious. That freaked me out immensely, and I think I got hit with my first panic attack.

"Oh. My. God," I said, breathing heavily. "_Shit_." I ripped open the bedroom door and practically sprinted out of the bus, ignoring all of the worried calls coming from the Jonas boys and Hannah. After hurriedly locking the door on Hannah's tour bus, and closing all the windows and their blinds, I ripped off my wig and ran into the bathroom. Locking that door as well, I dialed in Hannah's cell.

"Where did you go?" was the first thing she said to me.

"Your bus," I said. "Hannah, I can't take this tour anymore. I can't. It's too much."

"Why? What happened?" Hannah asked, sounding worried.

"He told Lola he _loves_ Lilly," I said. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"Oh, God, I don't know," Hannah said. "Look, let me finish up here. I'll be about a half hour, unless they trap me into doing a rematch."

"You're winning, aren't you?" I said, already knowing.

"Heck yeah," Hannah said. "Anyways, just go entertain yourself. I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay," I said.

"Love ya, Lola," she said.

"Love ya, Hannah," I said, matching her lilting, sing-song voice. I closed my phone and left the bathroom.

In my room, there was a tiny notebook hidden under my pillow. It wasn't a diary, just a journal. I never thought I was much of a writer, but every now and then, I'd write down a poem or just my thoughts. I decided I'd vent all that I was feeling into my list for Nick. Sabotage usually made me feel better.

**What Nick Must Do To Win Lilly Over**

_Send her lilies. It's cliché, but cute!_

Ha. Lies. I think it's unoriginal, and as Lilly I would tell him so. And isn't it ironic, but I'm allergic to lilies.

_She seems like the kind of girl who secretly enjoys fancy French chocolates._

_3. Surprise her with cute things._

_4. Give her a bracelet with your names engraved on it._

I absolutely hate chocolate. I like the French, but hate their chocolate.

I do like cute things, but only puppies. And who honestly would buy me a puppy? I knew he'd mistake "cute things" for teddy bears and stuff, which I hate.

I don't wear jewelry.

That's pretty much all I could think he could do that I can brush off. I knew his attempts being rebutted would crush him. Maybe he'd finally leave me alone after that. After that thought, I felt much better. Who cared what he felt about me? That was his problem, and not mine in any way.

"_I love her."_

Like a firework suddenly breaking in the sky, an image of Nick appeared out of nowhere in my brain. The way he looked so sincere, so serious when he admitted that was stamped in my mind.

"_I love her."_

I hated that boy. He was the bane of my existance. If that was so, why did, all of a sudden, his words make me feel strange? Why did I suddenly lose feeling in my leg? I couldn't like him. I refused to. But even with my biting sarcasm and unused heart, I felt some sympathy for him. He loved someone who simply didn't care.

"_I love her."_

And then I got hit with guilt. I, Lillian Anne Truscott, felt guilty, for once in my life. I hated myself for causing someone so much pain. Even if he was Nick Jonas, what kind of person would hurt someone like that? I knew I was borderline horrible, but still. I also knew that my insults actually made him happy.

"_I love her."_

But, I knew as well that I couldn't always make him happy. He was probably happy when I directed my attention towards him, and that was all. When the world was quiet, and he was alone, he was more than likely miserable, thinking about how much he loved me, and how much I hated him. The knowledge that you're wasting your time and have no chance…it was probably heart breaking.

Then, I imagined Nick crying. Crying over _me_. I had never seen Nick cry, but it wasn't hard to imagine him doing so. Suddenly, I was shaking, and my eyes were clouded with tears.

Congratulations, Nick Jonas. You've finally broken me.

**A/N: I think her soft side was revealed too quickly. Oh, how ashamed I am…:(**

**Did you like it, in any case? Review?**


	7. In Which A Friendship Begins To Form

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hannah Montana

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Hannah Montana.

Man, this room on the tour bus was strangely depressing. It didn't set that mood. The walls were covered in a million pictures of Hannah and Lola, with various celebrities. My favorite, of course, was the one of Orlando Bloom and I. Miley said the only reason he agreed to take it was so that I'd leave him alone, but I don't believe her. I have no reason to…do I? These were happy pictures. Pictures that mirrored my life…my once happy, uncomplicated life.

Bah, I'm getting off topic. I guess the reason it's so depressing is because it's reflecting how I feel. Yep, I was miserable. Wondering why? Well, it's because I discovered something about myself.

I'm a horrible person. I know it doesn't come as a shock to many, but it definitely was one to me. I mean, I'm sarcastic all the time…people know that's just my personality. But because my sarcasm had fooled with Nick's heart, I felt like a monster. I didn't like him like that; I hardly liked him at all before.

I guess I had an epiphany—wow, this early. I'm only sixteen, so to have an epiphany this early in my life must mean I have a major psychological make-over to do. Sighing, I got off my bed and promptly stumbled into the doorway. Unfortunately enough, these were the kind of doors that pushed out into the hallway, not in towards the room. So, as you can probably assume, I went flying through the door (flying _may_ be an exaggeration, but it was not in any way graceful) and into the hallway wall.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for me, but when I looked towards the front, I noticed two out of four of the Jonas Brothers. Yeah, Nick and Joe were looking at me, and I could tell that they were desperately trying not to laugh. I nonchalantly fixed my wig, knowing it would just look like I was smoothing out my hair instead of tucking strands of blonde back under black.

"Hey, guys," I said breathlessly.

"Hi, Lola," Joe said, but not after snorting loudly.

"What brings you here?" I asked, trying to ignore their laughter—which was slowly getting more apparent.

"We were just wondering if we could hang out here," Nick answered. "Kevin wants to go look at cars for some reason, and we just didn't want to go. Uh, are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" In fact, my arm and the whole right side of my body hurt like crazy.

"Well…you're bleeding," Nick said. He gently touched the corner of my mouth and rubbed it. Then he moved his hand back, showing me his finger, slightly covered in red.

"Oh," I said, surprised. I hadn't even realized.

"That was the funniest collision ever!" Joe broke in, his laughter taking over his body. Both Nick and I turned to him and gave him weird looks.

"Thanks, Joseph," I said, in a false snooty voice. "It's nice to know you care." I tried putting a joking feel on what I said, even though now my lip was starting to throb.

"You were like WOOSH and then you were like SMACK and then you were like OOF!" Joe said, laughing harder still. I grinned at the way he phrased it, but hissed when my lip stung.

"Joe, you're horrible," Nick said. I thought he was just kidding around, but when I looked at him, his eyes were narrowed and his mouth was thin.

"What? Why?" Joe asked. "Nick, that was the funniest thing that has happened all day."

"It's not funny," Nick said. "Lola is hurt."

I was touched, honestly.

WOAH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

The _old_ me would be disgusted and just laugh it off with Joe…but now I'm getting all emotional that Nick cares?

I miss the old me. This new me was too mushy for my taste, it was like a banana. Still good…but so easy to crush in your fingers. That thought scared me. I was Lilly…Lilly the Great, my dad said. He said if we lived in the times, I'd probably be a tough, strong-willed leader. I didn't let any guy break me. Okay, okay…I know you're probably thinking of Lucas and Matt…but, since then, I've been an unbreakable rock.

Trust me, if you were in my situation, you'd probably be peeing your pants about now. No need to confirm it, I already know, so don't even try to lie to me.

"Come on, Lola, let's take care of that," Nick said, dragging me into the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet, watching him as he grabbed peroxide and a washcloth.

"Can I have a Spiderman band-aid?" I asked. Nick shot me an amused look. "What?"

"You want to put a band-aid on the corner of your lip?" he asked, smirking a little.

"Well, why not?" I shrugged. He just shook his head and laughed.

Nick carefully poured peroxide onto the washcloth and kneeled right next to me. Curse him for being so tall. He warned me that it was going to sting, and pressed the washcloth to my lip.

Sting it did and some of the rancid liquid dripped into my mouth, via the cut. I pushed Nick away a little to spit it out, and then—understandably—scream.

"I told you it would hurt!" Nick said.

"And that was supposed to make it hurt less?" I screeched. "Ow ow ow."

Nick laughed softly, and continued to gingerly clean my cut. It still stung, but it was slowly getting better.

"There, that's done," Nick said. He reached behind his back. "And here you are." He showed off the Spiderman band-aid.

"Yayyy," I squealed like a child. Nick unpeeled the band-aid and placed it on the corner of my lip.

"You look so ridiculous," he said, laughing. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Maybe I do," I said. "But I'm still so much cooler than you'll ever be."

Nick stared at me, with an amused look on his face. I looked back, fighting hard to keep a straight face.

"You know, you remind me of Lilly," Nick said. My stomach dropped. He _couldn't_ know…there was no possible way…

"What makes you say that?" I asked, my voice cracking in the middle of the question.

"Well, your attitude," Nick said. I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't made the connection of our looks. "You're crazy and sarcastic and out there…so is Lilly."

"Yeah, but there is a difference," I said.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"I'm actually your friend."

**A/N: Can I apologize ENOUGH for the wait? I'm really sorry, guys. My life is getting pretty hectic but I promise you I will start getting better at updating!**

**Oh, and One Degree will probably be updated tomorrow...I'm working on it right now.**

**Review?**

**-Caley.**


End file.
